The Misfit and the Ferret
by WallyIsDancing
Summary: The Misfit and the Ferret; Draco One-shot


"Ooo lookey look, Skylar James, Slytherin misfit," I heard them taunting. I turned and glared daggers at the gorgeous pale blonde. Draco Malfoy, hot Slytherin sex god, and asshole extraordinaire.

"Shut up Ferret!" I snarled at the blonde. I was usually very calm, but sometimes this boy got to me. In more ways than one.

"Why? Is little Skylar going to cry to her parents?" he mocked. I rolled my gray-blue eyes.

"One to talk Malfoy. You're always running to daddy for help," I retorted. He narrowed his stormy gray eyes at me.

"Watch yourself, Misfit," he warned. Most of the Slytherins had given me the nickname of Misfit, because it was obvious that I didn't belong among them. I had plenty of friends, just few Slytherin ones.

"Why should I, Ferret? Going to make my life more of a living hell than usual?!" I snapped at him. He looked slightly taken aback. As I had mentioned earlier, I'm usually calm, and shy. But he just gets me worked up.

"Why don't you leave her alone Malfoy?" I heard a Scottish-Accented voice say. I turned my head and sighed in relief. Oliver was here to save me. I ran to him, putting my face into his chest. He wrapped a hand around my back.

"Why don't you let Misfit defend herself, Wood?" Malfoy shot back. I whimpered quietly. I hated to see Oliver angry and I knew it would happen soon.

"Because, she would kick your scrawny arse," Oliver replied calmly. I smirked. I could beat the boy if I wanted, but my crush on him was just too strong to let me.

"Ha! She wishes she could!" Malfoy scoffed. I turned around, my long blonde hair flying around too. I stepped forward and got right into Malfoy's face.

"Wish? Hardly! You know I can absolutely demolish you, so I'd watch yourself ferret boy! These minions who follow you? If they sense someone stronger, they'll drop you like a bad habit. They won't help you then," I hissed. Malfoy looked a bit shocked and a bit nervous.

I turned away and walked back towards the castle. Oliver followed in silence, but I knew once we were out of hearing range he would talk.

"Sky," he started, but I shook my blonde haired head.

"No, Oli. I was serious. That boy is awaiting a world of pain. I will hurt him," I promised. Oli shook his head at me.

"Sky, I know you _could_. I don't doubt you. But you _won't_ do it with the feelings you have for him. It wouldn't work," Oli whispered. I sighed and sat down against a wall.

I heard running footsteps. I looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson, looking at me teary eyed. I was in a bit of shock, seeing her in that state, but I didn't care. She was part of Malfoy's crew.

"James," she whispered. I turned my head to the side.

"Parkinson," I said cautiously. I wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly. I nodded.

"Can Oliver stay?" I asked her. I don't know why I asked. He wasn't going to leave and I really shouldn't care if she wanted him here or not. Something about seeing her in this broken state made me feel horrible.

"Yeah," she sighed. I nodded and gestured for her to take a seat next to me. She nodded and sat down, taking deep breaths to stop the tears. After a few minutes, she began.

"I am so sorry for what I have done to you. You aren't a misfit. Gosh, you look more Slytherin than me or many of the others. But you're attitude towards it all is just so different. We were just jealous," she confessed.

"Pansy-" I started before she cut me off.

"We were horrible. But do you know why we continued even though you came more into the Slytherin ways? And you did come more into it. You became fiercer, stronger, and I knew deep down it was because of how we taunted you. But do you understand why?" she asked. I shook my head. I had no idea.

"Because of Draco," she whispered. Malfoy? This was his fault? I should have known!

"Why?" I questioned. What had I ever done to him? Nothing!

"Because, he wanted you, but you weren't _'normal'_. And the girls wanted him, but he still wanted you," Oliver filled in. He knew?!

"Exactly. He wants you, he still does. He wants you more now than you understand. And while we all wanted him, we figured putting you down would make him see reason," Pansy admitted. I let out a breath.

"Malfoy. It was his fault. He wants me? God! He has a great way of showing it!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Pansy let out a weary smile.

"He's Draco Malfoy. What can you expect?" she asked. I let out a laugh. That was true.

"Yeah. So why did you choose now to tell me?" I asked. Pansy sighed.

"I knew it was time. I got into a huge fight with him about how he shouldn't be such a git to you. But he just started in on me like he does to you," she told me. I nodded. I knew just how ruthless the beautiful blonde could get.

"So what would you like me to do about this?" I asked. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"I have insider info and a plan," she began. This would be good.

"So let me get this straight. Malfoy thinks me and _Oliver_ are together?" I asked for the third time. I couldn't believe that!

Oliver and I were never together. We also had no interest to be. He was like the older brother I never had, even though he's a Gryffindor.

Pansy nodded. "Yeah! And he's super jealous of him! Wants to kill him!" Pansy exclaimed. I laughed. I would love to see that fight.

"Well here I thought I was because I was a hot and sexy Gryffindor," Oliver joked. Pansy and I began to laugh.

"Right! So, anyway, how does that tie into your plan?" I asked Pansy. She looked a bit sheepish for a moment.

"Uh, well, I think that we could use that jealousy to our advantage," she mumbled. I looked at her in shock. What did she mean? She couldn't mean…?

"You don't mean us pretending to be together, do you?" Oliver asked timidly. I could tell he was uncomfortable about this.

"Uh, yeah," Pansy said, looking a bit nervous.

"Why do I want to do this? Why just piss Malfoy off more?" I asked. I had to understand every side of this before anything was decided.

"Because, then he'll confess to you," she explained. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What good will that do?" I asked. I noticed both Pansy and Oliver roll their eyes at me.

"Then you two can get together of course!" she exclaimed. My eyebrows shot up.

"What?!" I hissed. She sighed.

"I know you want him," she informed me. I blushed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I evaded. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You like him. He likes you! Get together!" she said slowly as if talking to a mentally handicapped person. I blushed even more.

"Whatever," I mumbled. She grinned triumphantly.

"So, Oliver, do you agree with the plan?" Pansy asked him. He sighed.

"If it gets Sky her lover, then of course I do," he said. I smiled and him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just nodded and pulled me into another hug.

Pansy cleared her throat. I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. She looked a bit worried again.

"I forgot the most crucial part of the plan. You two have to dance and kiss tonight at the dance," she told us. My jaw dropped.

No way.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I hissed. Pansy was doing my hair and makeup for the dance. We only had like a half hour left.

"Oh hush! It'll be worth it!" she assured. I sighed.

"It better be," I mumbled. She laughed.

"It will be! Just imagine his sweet lips on yours!" she insisted. Just that thought made my pulse hammer and my heart beat wildly.

"Fine!" I huffed. I waited until she was finished with my makeup and hair. I wasn't allowed to look until she was done, and I was getting anxious.

I stepped in front of the mirror, the gray dress on my body and the gray heels on my feet, and gasped. My straight blonde hair had been curled at the bottom, then pulled up and under. My blonde bangs were pulled off to the sides. My makeup was done to look smoke like, making my blue-gray eyes pop out and look deeper than usual. It was gorgeous. Pansy did amazing!

"Oh my! It's amazing!" I gasped. Pansy grinned. She had her short hair straightened and pulled off to the side. It was good for her.

"Thank you!" I thanked. She just waved her hand in dismissal.

I got a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal a dashing looking Oliver wood. He had dark, dark gray set of dress robes on. They looked good on him.

"Wow, Sky, you look great," he complimented.

"As do you, Mr. Wood," I responded. He lifted his hand which I graciously took and walked me down the stairs.

We walked through the Slytherin common room (how Oliver got in I have no idea) and I smirked at the cat-calls I got. But the best part was the jaw drop that I got from Malfoy. I just winked and walked by him.

Oliver brought me into the Great Hall. It looked amazing in there! Streamers were everywhere and it looked very fancy.

I waved at all of my friends as I walked by them, but kept words short. I was too nervous to truly say much.

"Let's dance," Oliver whispered in my ear. I looked around, saw Pansy and nodded. I also saw Malfoy, and happened to meet his stormy eyes. But I acted unfazed.

Oliver pulled me into him and we began to dance around. It was a nice song, making the dance look more sensual than it was. I felt awkward dancing with Oliver like this, but I could tell her felt the same.

As the song ended, he knew what we must do. He leaned in and brushed his lips across mine. It was extremely short and awkward.

"God! It's like kissing my brother!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied. I pulled away from him and nodded towards the door. He nodded and I hurried outside. I was almost positive that I saw Malfoy go out there.

I walked out towards the Black Lake. I liked to sit there; it was usually very peaceful there. Usually.

I noticed Malfoy leaning against the tree down there and smirked. I continued to walk, holding up my dress as I did. He looked up and he glared slightly at me. But I knew it was only a lie.

"Malfoy," I greeted.

"Misfit," he responded. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him.

"That's not what I heard you calling me earlier," I sang. I had heard the very nice vocabulary he had used to describe me earlier. It was nice to hear. And even nicer to see him blush when I mentioned it.

"I don't know what you're talking about_, James_," he spat, using my last name like it was a joke. I rolled my eyes and took off my heels. I was tall enough without them on.

"You know just what I'm talking about," I whispered, moving so that I was within inches of him. I ran my hand down his chest where the buttons of his robes were undone towards the top. He shivered under my touch.

"J-James," he gasped out. But I didn't listen. I wanted to laugh on how quickly it had gone from Misfit to James.

"You like me," I said softly, moving my face extremely close to his. He looked into my eyes and I could just see that I was getting to him.

He moved his head up to kiss me, but I just pulled away. I walked over to the edge of the lake, and sat down. If he wanted me, I needed him to admit it.

Before I knew what was happening, Malfoy had pushed me down onto the ground. He was on top of me, the lust and adoration in his eyes suffocating me.

"You're right, James, I do want you," he admitted, trailing a fingertip down my face and towards my neck. I had to hold back a shiver.

"Then why haven't you done anything?" I asked. His eyes hardened for a moment.

"You have _Wood_," he spat. I laughed genuinely.

"Ha! Me and Oli aren't even close to being together! He's like my brother!" I assured. He looked unsure.

"What do you call that show back there then?" he asked. I sighed.

"Exactly that. A show," I told him. He looked confused as his brows knit together.

"For who?" he whispered, moving his face closer to mine.

"You," I breathed. And that's all I had to say.

With those words, he put his lips to mine. He kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, wrapping my hands around his neck as he put his on my hips.

Our tongues began to dance, both of us fighting for dominance. I'm not sure who won, my head was still swimming from his lips on mine.

But all too soon, we had to pull away for air. I looked at him and smiled. He did the same.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smirked.

"You want a Misfit girlfriend?" I teased. He rolled his now melted steel eyes.

"I only said all of that because-" I cut him off.

"You were jealous," I finished for him with a smirk. He nodded sheepishly. I pressed my lips to his quickly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be your damn girlfriend," I joked. He laughed and kissed me.

I pulled back and he pouted. "What?" he whined. I smirked again. God, I was such a smirking Slytherin.

"Now I have a ferret boyfriend," I taunted. He growled and pushed his lips fiercely to my own.

And let me tell you one thing. No ferret could make me as hot as this boy did. No ferret could give me such fiery kisses.

And I loved it.


End file.
